A Confusing Search
by Madison Rose
Summary: Tibby and Brian are trying to find someone , and they run into a few things on the way. Keep reading to find out what happens. And leave me some reviews if you would, I could use some advice!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey , guys I didn't know where to start from , so I just started. This is my 1****st** **writing on the Sisterhood so please help me and leave some reviews , I'm sure it will help if I get some advice. **

CH. 1

" Bailey , I missed you. We have so much to talk about--" ,Tibby was interrupted.

" Tibby , I will be fine and so will you. We will see each other again , but for now you have to go back to your family. They need you Tibby." ,Bailey said.

--

" Tibby whats wrong?, Brian, her husband, rolled over in bed and asked.

Tibby was crying at this point.

" I had a dream she said. Bailey was there , and she told me I couldn't leave yet , I had to go back to my family."

" Well, it's true we need you." , he said.

He grabbed her in his arms, and held her there. She could have stayed like that for an eternity.

" I miss them." she said, still sobbing.

He turned around and looked at her.

" Of course your going to miss them ,Tibby, you guys , well girls sorry, were always there for each other." , he said trying to comfort her.

" Well , then where are they now?

Bailey had died of Lukiemia when Tibby was in high school. Bailey was only 12 years old. It was hard on Tibby because she had become good friends with Bailey , against her own will but they became good friends.

The girls ,Lena , Bridget, and Carmen, all had families of their own , and never got in touch anymore. All Tibby wanted was to be able to talk to them again. But, she had no idea where they were or what had happened to them.

" We will find out. I promise you. But , right now you need to go back to bed , get some sleep , and first thing tomorrow morning I promise we will start looking for them." , said Brian.

He kissed her , and held her in his arms the whole night.

What she didn't know , was that they all secretly were dying. They all wanted to see each other so badly. None of them knew how to get in touch with anyone. So, they never tried. They had their families to attend to , they were mothers and wives. It wasn't like they were in high school anymore. So, it was up to Tibby to find out , just what happened , and where everyone had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey my BFF JJ helped me edit and helped me through it. You should check out her stories. They are SOOO GREAT!! I would look under Gilmore Girls , and Bones. Her Pen name is JavaJunkie4Evar. She rocks!! Well I hope you like my story. Leave some reviews please!!**

CH. 2

The next day Tibby woke up , and went downstairs. Brian had made coffee and fed the kids , they're daughter , Bailey,4, and son Shane ,2.

They thought the name Bailey was appropriate after the 12 year old girl that had befriended them both. And their son's name came from a movie they watched together , the night he was conceived.

" Did you sleep good last night?" asked Tibby.

" Yes mommy." they both said.

" Well that's good. Listen kids, Daddy and I have to go on a little trip , but I promise we will only be gone for a few days. So you are going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa ,and Aunt Kathrine , and Uncle Nicky. And your going to play games and have all kinds of fun."

Tibby knew it was going to be hard on them. So, she made it sound as fun and adventurous as possible. She remembered one night she had to go to Ohio for a wedding she was filming. The second they heard mommy away , the tears started flowing.

" Mommy?" , said Bailey trying to hide her tears.

" Yes , hunny?"

" I'm gonna be a big girl and I'm gonna take care of Shane. And I'm gonna miss you sooooooo much. But I'm not gonna cry because I'm a big girl." Bailey sobbed.

" I know your a big girl. Thats why I'm putting you in charge of watching Shane, and making sure he eats when he is supposed to , and gets his medicine ,and goes to bed on time." , Tibby said trying not to show her tears.

Brian came over and tried to comfort them all. That seemed his main job lately comforting people.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey , guys , let me know how it is!! Or if you think I just add anything or if you have any ideas. Thanks!! Leave me some reviews!!**

CH. 3

"Ouch!" , Tibby said as she hit her head on the window.

She had been awoken from a very seep sleep , as Brian went over a bump. They were now on their way to California. Lena's parents had given them the address and that's all they had to work from. Thankfully Lena's parents had stayed in Bethesda , Tibby also stayed. They lived close to the Kaligaris'. Tibby found it weird they lived so close and never talked , except the quick hellos on the sidewalk , and tin the grocery store every now and then.

"So how much farther?" . She asked in a groggy voice.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." , Brian said as he got off the exit to a rest area.

"What do you mean your not exactly sure?" , she asked

" We kinda got off track about 4 exits, 13 signs, 5 construction sights, and around the time you said , " Ohh Brian! , in a very seductive voice may I add!" , he commented.

" No, you may not, And I'm quite sure I didn't say that!" , she said.

" Sure you didn't!" , he said.

" BRIAN!" , she said sounding kind of frustrated.

"Okay, Okay. You didn't say it. I just thought it was funny. I'm sorry!" , he said very apologetically.

" Well, It wasn't, and I'm sorry too. I'm just very upset about not being able to talk to them. They were always there and now they're just not, it's just so much different." , she said trying not to cry to much.

" I know! It's going to be okay. But, first let's get some food , find out which way to go , and I promise you, we WILL find them." , he said.

" Thank you." , was all she managed to get out.

They both used the restroom , found a map , and they had already eaten the food they had packed. They were hoping by now to have found a hotel and a McDonalds. All they had to resort to was a vending machine. This wouldn't be the first night they both had Snickers bars for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think this one was my longest one yet. Although it wasn't that long!! lol!! Well , leave me some reviews!! Ch. 5 should be coming soon!!**

CH. 4

" Oh there's one!" , Brian about screamed.

"YES!" , Tibby said about as excited as he was.

They had finally found a Continental Inn, and free breakfast for two.

"Wow! That's expensive!" , Tibby said, as she saw a sign that read only 200 a night, as they were entering the grand hotel.

It was huge. It had two staircases that started on far ends of each wall and curved up to meet each other in the middle. It also had a second staircase that went down the same way. This place must have been around since the 1800's. They had everything , from a restaurant to lighted tennis courts to a beautiful gazebo, where Tibby was sure they must have had a million weddings. There was a huge park for the kids to play on.

_Bailey and Shane would love this place_ , Tibby thought to herself. She missed them, she missed them a lot. Just then a voice ruptured her thoughts.

" May I help you?" , the woman behind the desk asked.

" If you not going to get a room then I would pleas ask you to leave." , she said.

In a tone Tibby really did not like.

Just the look on Tibby's face , made Brian grab her by the arms and turn her around.

" Let's go." , he said. " We'll find a different motel."

" No!" , Tibby said. " I'd like to stay her I just don't want to be yelled at."

"Okay." , he said.

And they turned around to go back to the counter.

" We'd like a room please." , Brian said.

" Court side or parking lot?'"

"Sorry?" , he said in a innocent voice.

The woman looked disgusted.

" Inside or outside?" , she asked.

" Inside or out?" , Brian asked Tibby

"Inside." , she said. " Well, which is cheaper?"

" Parking lot is ma'am."

The lady almost looked like sh was going to jump over the desk and lunge at Tibby and second now.

" Good we'll take it." , Brian said, before Tibby could protest.

" Room 218. Around the building it's the second room if you turn right as you walk up the stairs. Your right near the indoor pool and jacuzzi." , she said , handing them their key cards.

" Oh!" , Tibby squealed. " The water's freezing."

" It is not." , Brian said as he got in the pool.

" It is to!" , she said

" Well maybe that's because you were just in the 95 degree hot tub." , he said.

She laughed. It had been the first time she really laughed in months.

" I missed that laugh." , he said. " I missed it a lot."

" I'll race you." , she said.

" I'll win." , he said.

And they were off. When they got to the other side, she laughed at the thought of them swimming just like they had done so long ago. Just then Brian popped up , and swam over to her.

" I love you!" , he said

And ever so softly, he kissed her.

" I love you too!" , she said

And they walked back to the hotel room holding each other in their arms. And, that's how they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey , sorry it's been so long guys, I've been really busy thanks for the support, let me know what u think. **

CH. 5

Tibby jumped up in bed. There was a knock at the door. Who could that be , she thought. She looked over at the clock.

" Oh my Gosh!" , she said. " It's twelve in the afternoon."

" Room service." , the lady outside the door announced.

" What's that?" , Brian asked.

" Room service." , Tibby said , in a mocking the maid tone.

" Ugh." , he mumbled. " What time is it?"

" Twelve o' clock." , she answered.

" Oh. Well we better get going."

They both got up, got dressed ,quickly, and packed what little they had.

Just then the door opened.

" Oh my!" , the lady at the door said. " I sorry."

Apparently she appeared to be Mexican. Everyone these days did. It's all those Spaniards invading America again. Wait , are Mexicans even Spanish , Tibby thought.

" Oh no!" , it's fine ma'am we were just leaving." , Brian said.

" Me come back? " , she asked.

" No, go ahead it's fine, we're leaving." , he said

She was turning to leave, when Brian pointed towards the door.

" You can go clean now." , he said.

She must have understood the words "clean now". Because she asked " Yes?"

" Yes!" , said Brian.

Tibby didn't say anything she was still thinking about the freaking Spaniards and their invasions. Even if she was thinking of the wrong people and the wrong culture.

" Oh! Crap!" , Brian said.

" What?" , Tibby asked

" I left the car lights on last night. I bet the battery is dead."

" Well try and see if it will start." , she said.

" Fine! " But I'm sure it wont." , he said.

" Just try it." , Tibby urged.

He started the car. Well , tried to start it.

" Not working." , he said.

" We'll have to see if someone has jumper cables." , he said

" I'm starving. Can we get some breakfast first?" , she asked.

" Yeah! " he said, " Let's go."

They get to the front desk.

" Ma'am, is breakfast still open? We slept in. " , Tibby asked.

" No, I'm sorry , but there's a diner a few miles down the road." , she said.

This was a different lady , she was polite , kind , and didn't have bad breath. So , much the opposite of the woman last night.

" Well , our car wont start so that won't help much."

" Oh! I'm sorry folks, The phone book is right over there, you can call a mechanic."

" If there's anything I can do to help , just let me know!" , she said.

" Thanks!" , they both said.

They both knew they didn't really have the money to pay a mechanic , so they decided to just go back to the car. There was a boy , around 16 years old , walking away from their black Subaru, he had something in his hand.

" Can I help you?" . Brian asked.

He didn't answer and just kept walking.

" Hey!" , Tibby yelled.

They boy turned around.

" Are you talking to me?" , he asked.

" Yeah , I am. Did you do something to our car?" , she asked

" Yeah , try starting it. I jumped it with my car." He pointed to a green jeep, parked right next to theirs.

" It worked!" , Brian said from inside the car.

" Thanks!" , Tibby said.

" Yeah. Thanks!" , said Brian.

" No problem folks." , he said.

How come everyone out here says folks. Well, except for the Spanish lady or Mexican , whichever she was. Tibby was thinking to herself.

" Well come with us , we'll buy you breakfast. For getting the car started." , said Tibby.

" The lady said there's a diner right down the road." , she continued.

" Yeah. Luke's." , the kid said.

" Luke's?" , she asked.

" Oh, the name of the diner, Luke's , he owns it. Luke does." , he said.

" Oh, got it. " , she said. And giggled a little at the boy's confusion of trying to put a real sentence together.

" Well , jump in. It's our treat." , said Brian.

" Thanks!" , he said as he got in and closed the door.

" So what's you name?"

That was a question Brian would soon regret asking.


End file.
